Episode 27 - The Marvelous Exchange Student, Dennis Macfield
The first match of the Paradise League begins! Dipper O'rion faces an LDS exchange student by the name of Dennis Macfield. Passionate about entertaining, Dennis promises to enchant the crowd with his dueling...!!! Featured Duels Dennis Macfield vs Dipper O'rion At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Magical Museum" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dipper Draws (6). Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Pollux” (1700/600) (5). “Pollux” lets Dipper Normal Summon again this turn. Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Acubens” (800/2000) (4). The effect of “Acubens” activates (Pollux ATK: 1700→2200) (Acubens ATK: 800→1300). Dipper uses “Pollux” and “Acubens” to Xyz Summon “Constellar Praesepe” (2400/800) in ATK Position. Turn 2: Dennis Draws (6). Dennis Normal Summons “Performage Trick Clown” (1600/1200) (5). As there are 2 monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons “Performage Hat Tricker” (1100/1100) in DEF Position (4). Dennis uses “Trick Clown” and “Hat Tricker” to Xyz Summon “Performage Trapeze Magician” (2500/2000) in ATK Position. Dennis finds an Action Card (5). “Trapeze Magician” attacks “Praesepe”, Dipper activates the effect of “Praesepe”, (Praesepe OLU: 2→1) Praesepe gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Praesepe ATK: 2400→3400), Dennis activates the Action Card “Miracle” (4) (Dennis LP: 4000→3550). (Praesepe ATK: 3400→2400) Turn 3: Dipper Draws (5). Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Leonis” (1000/1800) (4). “Leonis” lets Dipper Normal Summon again this turn. Dipper Normal Summons “Constellar Siat” (100/1600) (3). Dipper activates the effect of “Siat”, making it the same Level as “Leonis”. Dipper uses “Leonis” and “Siat” to Xyz Summon “Constellar Hyades” (1900/1100). “Praesepe” attacks “Trapeze Magician” and activates it’s effect (Praesepe OLU: 1→0) (Praesepe ATK: 2400→3400). Dennis activates “Xyz Hurricane” from his hand (3), by paying 1000 LPs, all Xyz Monsters on the field are returned to the Extra Deck, and all the Xyz Materials used for their Xyz Summons are returned from the GY to the hand (Dennis LP: 3550→2550) (Dipper: 7) (Dennis: 5). Dipper Sets a card (6). Turn 4: Dennis Draws (6). Dennis places “Performage Ball Balancer” and “Performage Plushfire” into the Pendulum Zones (4). Dennis Pendulum Summons “Trick Clown” and “Hat Tricker” both in ATK Position (2). Dennis uses “Trick Clown” and “Hat Tricker” to Xyz Summon “Performage Trapeze Magician” in ATK Position. “Trapeze Magician” attacks Dipper directly (Dipper LP: 4000→1500). Dipper activates his face down “Constellar Gate”, when Dipper takes battle damage, Dipper can Special Summon 2 “Constellar” monsters from his Deck with different names that have the same Level, then he can immediately Xyz Summon using those 2 monsters. Dipper Special Summons “Constellar Virgo” (2300/1600) and “Constellar Zubeneschamali” (2100/1400) both in DEF Position, the effect of “Zubeneschamali” activates, Dipper adds “Constellar Sombre” to your hand (7). Dipper uses “Virgo” and “Zubeneschamali” to Xyz Summon “Constellar Pleiades” (2500/1500) in ATK Position. Dennis finds and activates the Action Card “Attack Wand”, increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 500 ATK, Dennis targets “Trapeze Magician” (Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500→3000). Dipper activates the effect of “Pleiades”, (Pleiades OLU: 2→1), and targets “Trapeze Magician”. Dennis activates the effect of “Performage Toy Secretary” from his hand. By discarding it, all “Performage” monsters Dennis controls is unaffected by his opponent’s card effects for the rest of the turn (1). Dennis activates the effect of “Trapeze Magician”, removing “Hat Tricker” to let “Trapeze Magician” attack again this turn. “Trapeze Magician” attacks and destroys “Pleiades” (Dipper LP: 1500→1000). The effect of “Toy Secretary” activates, inflicting 2500 damage to Dipper (Dipper LP: 1000→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Dennis Macfield Dipper O'rion Category:Episode